Chucksick
by suspensegirl
Summary: Post 3x11 - She's Chucksick. She can't help it. She misses him and she wants to go home. CB o/s Some M-rated material


A/N: Skimmed through some S3 eps the other day and adored the simplicity of CB-couplehood in them. *sigh* I hope we get more of that in the final season. =) Anyways, this is post 3x11 during B's post-Thanksgiving trip. Something short and sweet to keep you going amidst my lapses in multi-chap updates. ;p

*I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended.

…

"You're homesick," he told her, sidling up next to his daughter on the cushioned bench by the window.

She smiled softly and shook her head.

"No…" she sighed. "Chucksick."

Harold tilted his head to the side as a small smile inched its way onto his face.

"You love him."

"Too much," she sighed, laughing. "The bastard knows it too."

His eyes twinkled.

"Why didn't he come?" he inquired.

"Nate problems," she informed him. "He's heartsick for Serena," she said when her father's face shifted into confusion.

"He's a good friend," he said. She nodded in agreement though her eyes were growing glassy. "I don't think I'd be able to choose even Roman over you for a second." He chuckled.

"You did in high school," she reminded him.

His face became solemn.

"I'm sorry for that, Blair," he whispered. She turned to look at him. "I won't ever abandon you again. I promise." She bit her bottom lip, appreciating the sentiment. "In fact, you can even live here if you like!" He smiled wildly. "We have great schools in the area, even surpassing Yale…"

Her mouth opened and hung agape with no words to filter out, even as her father stopped his blabbing on about the wonderfulness of living in Paris, France.

"But none of that would matter, because you'd be Chucksick," he concluded.

She bit her bottom lip again and gave him a crooked smile.

"Afraid so."

He shook his head at her, but still smiled.

"A love like that doesn't come around often."

Her eyes glittered, and finally she said, "He's it for me, daddy."

He nodded and pulled her into his arms. "I know," he said, kissing the top of her head.

They sat there for awhile, watching as the leaves fell from the trees and the wind blew them across the countryside and into the city.

"Why don't you go back early? We can get you on a flight as soon as tonight after supper," he said cheerily.

She turned around suddenly. "No, daddy, I couldn't. We see each other so little." She pouted, and he was reminded once more of what a little girl she could be. She sighed and rolled her eyes. "I would have rather Chuck come here anyways, and for you two to…you know, bond."

He smiled. "We will."

She still looked uncertain.

"If the magic words you're looking for are 'I approve', then you have them, one hundred percent."

She blinked. "But he's not Nate," she said, dumbfounded somehow. Her father had always been so fond of Nate as her boyfriend back in high school.

"Whoever makes my little girl happy is who I want her to be with," he confided, tapping her once on the nose with his finger.

She felt all warm and fuzzy inside, and happier than ever.

"I love you, daddy," she said, letting him hold her again.

"After supper then?" he asked.

She nodded and pulled his arms around her, leaning back against him so she could gaze further out into the scene outside.

…

It was late when she finally got in to New York. Later than she'd expected. She wondered if Chuck was spending the night out with Nate on the town drinking their asses off or if they'd decided to lounge around in the penthouse at The Empire. The startling thought occurred to her that maybe he would be too preoccupied with making Nate feel better to give her the time of day. She frowned, because that possibility truly upset her. She'd given him three days after all. _Couldn't consoling be successfully accounted for in that time?_

She sighed and pushed the button for the penthouse elevator.

The light in the living room and kitchen was still on when the doors parted for her entrance. She stepped into the space delicately, trying not to make much noise with her high-heeled shoes. She wondered if it had not been entirely smart to come in just her lingerie and a trench coat when Nate could very well be in the vicinity.

Still, she was dying without Chuck's special touch and she hoped the case was the same with him. She would be downright infuriated if he was as cool as a cat when it came to the sexual separation they'd experienced in the last 96 hours.

She made it to his bedroom and quietly crept into the room, cheered when she noticed a lump in his bed.

As she approached it though, she frowned, quickly becoming extremely aggravated.

There were two lumps.

One belonging to Chuck, and one to Nate.

As adorable as it might have been – or humorous, depending on the situation – it certainly was not now.

Regardless of the fact that Chuck had had no clue she was coming, no warning at all, she had come in his favorite_ lingerie_. Back early. Away from her _father_ – who she loved dearly.

And here he was…sleeping off a drunken night with his best friend (her ex) in his own bed.

Mistakenly she scoffed out loud and one of Chuck's eyes opened. Then both did, wide, as she gasped. She clutched her trench tighter around her slender frame.

"Blair?" he whispered and blinked. He reached out to touch her and lingered on her covered thigh when it did not move or disappear. "God, you're _real_."

That warmed her heart and heat the blood in her veins, because he had missed her, and she decided – whatever the actual case might be – that he had been hallucinating about taking her, even in her three day absence.

"I thought I'd surprise you," she said, unable to stop the smile stretching across her face.

It was slow at first – she guessed so that Nate wouldn't be woken up – but then it sped up, _fast_. Chuck uncovered himself from the large blanket, grabbed her hips and swallowed her whole. His lips pressed against hers, hot and heavy. His tongue forced its way into her mouth and she clung to him for dear life. Soon, he was pushing her out into the hall and down to the kitchen, where he lifted her up onto the counter and started to undress her, and himself.

"Aren't you going to ask me how my trip went?" she murmured as he moved his mouth down the side of her neck.

"I'm guessing not well since you came home so soon," he said huskily, sending shivers up her spine.

"That's not why I came home," she managed, her toes curling as she bit her lip when his teeth gently started to nibble from her collar bone to her shoulder. She gasped when his mouth enclosed around her lacy-covered nipple.

"My favorite lingerie," he remarked, abandoning the conversation for a more intriguing one. "I approve."

She smiled. "I knew you would." She moaned softly when he sunk to the ground and started kissing his way up her thighs.

"You know me well," he said, his voice muffled as he spoke near her throbbing center, staring in awe at the moisture that even bled through the thong she was wearing. It took great restraint to hold himself back, but he had to look a little while longer before he tasted her fully.

"I'm surprised you're up to this right now," she teased.

He raised his head just as he was about to dive in, a scoff on the tip of his tongue, because how dare she accuse him of _ever_ not being ready for sex.

"You were out," she insisted when he did not continue with the task at hand. He raised an eyebrow. "Like a light," she continued. "The only reason you woke up was because I scoffed a little too loudly."

"The only reason I opened my eyes was because I heard you scoff. Nobody said I was sleeping." He lowered his head again.

"Missed me that much, did you?" she taunted.

He was nearly whining. "Like you wouldn't believe."

And then his tongue was inside her and she was squirming and gasping short little breaths. Her nails dug into his scalp and she pushed his head further down, the sensation unbearable and unbelievable all at once.

"I missed you too," she moaned on what she hoped was a quiet shriek.

He got to his feet after the first orgasm passed.

"Why don't you show me?" he asked, heat still in his eyes.

She grabbed him by the back of his neck and slaughtered him with kisses. Then she wrapped her legs around his waist and threw her weight against him, murmuring something about the couch. Instead, he took her to the window and pressed her hard against the glass. She gasped at the cold feel of it against her skin. Then she almost told him that someone might see them out in open view, but he saw the question in her eyes before she voiced it and smirked, preventing her from even bringing it up.

Instead she kissed him again and begged him with the dirtiest words to shove his dick inside her.

He did, and she screamed on her second and third orgasm of the night.

Then he carried her to the couch and made sweet, torturous love to her, giving into his own release as she gave into her final one. And as he came down from his climax he decorated her skin with soft kisses and murmured the sweetest words.

"I missed you," he said again, though this time with clear emotional loneliness instead of physical need.

She snuggled against him and held him close.

"I missed you too," she murmured. "That's why I came back."

Unbelievable contentment soared through him as he held her in his arms and finally let her fall asleep. He kissed her forehead and finally fell into his own rest, praying to god that this wasn't some miraculously real illusion, unlike the rest.

There was something so perfect about having her in his arms. Like he knew it was always supposed to be this way and he'd never feel whole without it. He never would – until his dying day.

"I love you, Blair," he whispered against her skin.

She moaned in her sleep. "Mm, love you too."

His heart fluttered.

The butterflies.

They never stopped.

…

A/N: Sweetness, I think. Please review. ;p (Oh! And I've put a new poll up on my profile for what multi-chaps you'd most like me to work on during the summer – it'll be a continuous one & you can vote for up to 4 fics =) PLEASE VOTE! Hehe)


End file.
